The Maze Runner (REMAKE)
by rythemandberry
Summary: [PROLOG] "Nice to meet ya,Shank." "Welcome to the Glade." / EXO'S FIC. / ChanBaek fic. / RnR?


**The Maze Runner (REMAKE)**

 **Genre: Romance,Sci-Fi,AU**

 **Chanyeol,Baekhyun/ChanBaek**

 **With Others**

 **Disclaimer: belongs to author of the maze runner.**

 **Note: Hai hai._. aku mau coba remake TMR._. jadi ya kalau mirip emang dari sana lol XD. Maap ga bagus atau apalah ya terserah lah. /?**

 **WARN: Yaoi. Typo. Sorrynotsorry.**

 **...**

Dia memulai hidupnya dengan berdiri. Terkepung oleh kegelapan dan kedinginan dengan udara yang berdebu.

Logam berbentur dengan logam; berguncang meluncur menuju lantai dibawahnya. Dia terjatuh dan bangun kembali dengan tangan kaki yang tak sanggup,tetesan keringat di dahi walaupun sebenarnya udara masih dingin. Punggungnya lagi-lagi terkena logam dinding;dia terbentur-bentur sampai sudut ruangan. Terjatuh di lantai,dia menarik kakinya berdekatan dengan tubuhnya,berharap matanya menyesuaikan dengan keadaan yang gelap.

Dengan sentakan lain,ruangan itu naik ke atas seperti lift tua.

Suara keras dari rantai dan katrol,seperti cara kerja di sebuah pabrik baja kuno. Suaranya bergema dan memantul di dinding. Lift itu bergoyang-goyang membuatnya mual;bau seperti minyak terbakar membuatnya semakin buruk. Dia ingin menangis,namun tak ada apapun yang keluar dari matanya;dia hanya duduk disana,sendirian,dan menunggu.

 _Namaku Chanyeol..._ pikirnya.

Itu—hanya itu yang bisa dia ingat tentang hidupnya.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Pikirannya berjalan dengan baik,memperkirakan semuanya. Pengetahuan memenuhi pikirannya,fakta dan gambar,memori dan detail dunia dan bagaimana cara bekerjanya. Dia lihat pohon penuh salju,turun berserakan bersama daun-daun,memakan hamburger,bulan pucat pada padang rumput,berenang di danau,sebuah kota yang sibuk akan orang-orang tentang bisnis mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya,dia tidak tahu darimana dirinya datang,atau dia berada di dalam lift yang gelap,atau siapa orang tuanya. Dia bahkan tak ingat nama akhirnya. Karakter beberapa orang melintas dipikirannya,tapi tidak ada pengakuan. Wajah mereka terganti dengan warna-warna kabur. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan satu dari orang-orang tersebut yang dia tahu,atau mengingat salah satu percakapannya.

Ruangan itu terus naik,berayun;Chanyeol tumbuh kebal dengan rantai-rantai yang menariknya ke atas. Beberapa waktu berlalu. Menit berubah menjadi jam,meskipun itu tidak mungkin untuk tahu dengan tepat karena setiap detiknya terasa abadi. _No_. Dia lebih pintar dari itu. Percaya dengan instingnya,dia tahu dia telah bergerak _setengah_ jam.

Cukup aneh, dia merasa ketakutannya menghilang entah kemana. Dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Dengan geraman dan kemudian _clonk_ ,muncul sebuah ruangan;perubahan mendadak Chanyeol dari posisinya yang meringkuk. Saat ia bergegas berdiri,ia merasa ruangan nya bergoyang—hingga akhirnya berkurang dan berkurang sampai akhirnya berhenti. Semuanya terdiam.

Semenit berlalu. Dua. Dia melihat ke arah manapun tapi dia hanya melihat kegelapan;dia merasa dikelilingi oleh dinding lagi. Tapi disana tidak ada apapun, _only the cool metal_. Dia menggeram frustasi;gemanya terdengar di udara,seperti erangan kematian. Itu menghilang dan keheningan menjalar kembali. Dia berteriak,meminta tolong,Chanyeol terpojok sekali lagi,melipat tangan dan menggigil,dan rasa takut muncul kembali. Hatinya rasanya seperti ingin melarikan diri dari tubuhnya.

" _Seseorang tolong... kumohon.."_ dia berteriak;setiap kata keluar dari tenggorokannya keras.

Sebuah dentang keras berbunyi di atasnya dan dia menarik napas kaget saat dia menatap ke atas. Sebuah tatapan lurus penuh dengan cahaya muncul di ruangannya.,dan Chanyeol menyaksikannya. Bunyi keras pintu besi dipaksa membuka. Setelah dalam waktu yang lama dalam kegelapan,cahaya menusuk matanya;dia memalingkan muka dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dia mendengar keributan di atas sana—suara—dan ketakutan meremas dada nya.

" _Ew,look at that shank"_

" _Berapa umurnya?"_

" _Ck! Looks like a klunk in a T-Shirt"_

" _You're the klunk,shuck-face!"_

" _Dude,baunya seperti bau kaki dibawah sana."_

" _Semoga kau menikmati one-way trip,greenie."_

" _Ain't no ticket back bro."_

Chanyeol terpukul oleh kebingungan nya sendiri,dirinya menjadi panik seketika.

Suara-suara menjadi aneh;beberapa kata menjadi terasa asing—yang lain menjadi sangat familiar. Dia mencoba matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang baru dan mereka berbicara. Pada awalnya ia hanya melihat pergeseran bayangan,tapi mereka kemudian menjadi bentuk tubuh manusia seutuhnya—orang-orang membungkuk ke arah lubang—ruangan nya,menatap nya,dan menunjuk dirinya.

Dan kemudian,seolah-olah lensa kamera telah difokuskan,dan wajah mereka terlihat jelas. Mereka—masih anak-anak,beberapa dari mereka sudah lebih tua. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang dia bayangkan,tapi melihat wajah-wajah bingung mereka. Mereka hanya remaja. Ketakutannya pun seolah luntur,tetapi tidak cukup untuk menangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh.

Seseorang menurunkan tali dari atas. Chanyeol ragu-ragu,kemudian melangkah dan mencengkram tali tersebut. Banyak tangan yang meraih ke arah bawah—banyak,menyambarnya lalu menariknya. Dunia tampak berputar,kabut berputar-putar,warna dan cahaya. Sebuah emosi meremas perutnya,mengaduknya dan menariknya;dia ingin menangis,berteriak,dan muntah.

Sebuah suara menjadi sunyi,tapi kemudian seseorang mulai bicara selagi mereka menariknya dari kotak besi hitam. Dan Chanyeol tahu,dia tak akan pernah melupakan kata-kata orang tersebut,

" _Nice to meet ya,shank."_ Lelaki itu berucap.

" _Welcome to the glade."_

 **TBC.**

 **A/n: /pundung/ ya silahkan siapkan kresek dan muntah lah. /g**

 **RnR yaaak /? Kalau gamau lanjut juga gapapa si xD**


End file.
